


Home is where the heart is

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fix It, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, mcdanno, season 10 epsiode 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Steve comes home.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 40
Kudos: 226
Collections: Fics I Don't Want To Lose





	Home is where the heart is

Steve takes Cath’s hand, squeezing as the plane starts taxiing. Once in the air Cath turns to him.

“So Jersey? Really?”

Steve huffs out a laugh.

“Yeah Danny thought I’d find some peace there.”

“I’ll stay with you for a couple of days, but I have a new assignment coming in.”

“I’m just glad you’re here now.”

“As if Danny would let you walk away alone.”

“He and Lincoln are quite the pair.”

“Between them they make sure you are taken care of, sailor.”

Cath smiles at him, shutting her eyes and settling back against the chair. Steve squeezes her hand again and lets himself relax, his mind on Danny waiting for him as he drifts off to sleep. 

******

Steve smiles as he watches the new recruits going through their paces. Clara introduced him to a friend working at the coast guard training centre after Steve moped around Jersey for a month. It took him a week to volunteer and he’s been here on and off for the last eight months. He’s in regular contact with his team and he met up with Kono and Chin a couple of times, but he thinks he’s ready to go home now. He misses the team but most of all he misses Danny. He keeps going back to the last image he has of him, sitting on his chair looking out over the sea. He should have walked back, and .. his heart knows exactly what he should have done but back then his mind wasn’t ready. Right now his heart has convinced his mind that Danny is his peace and quiet, despite his loudness. His phone pings and he knows it’s Clara reminding him to be on time for dinner. He shoots a text back before waving to the crew, he finished his goodbye rounds already and he’s more than ready for some food. 

  
  


******

The overhead lights blink on and Steve fastens his seat belt. The plane starts its descent and Steve closes his eyes. The touch down is a little rough, and when the lights blinks off he remains in his seat waiting for the plane to empty before he grabs his duffel from under the chair in front of him. 

He’s impatiently waiting for his suitcase by the baggage belt and he keeps glancing at the big window at the end of the hall, trying to catch a glimpse of his partner. Danny insisted on picking him up and Steve agreed readily. When he walks through the sliding doors the first thing he sees is Charlie holding up a sign with ‘Aloha Uncle Steve’ on it in bright rainbow coloured letters. His eyes find Danny, the world around them fades away, and Steve’s heart skips a beat. Someone barrels into him and the moment is broken. Charlie spots him and is running top speed towards him, Steve catches him easily, hugging the little boy close as he walks towards Danny. He sets Charlie down on his feet when Danny opens his arms. He falls into them and tightens his arms around the broad back, he inhales Danny’s familiar scent and instantly relaxes. Danny is murmuring stupid nonsense into his ear and Steve just hugs him closer, not willing to let go just yet. When Charlie plucks on his pants he draws back a little, ruffling the boy's hair. He looks at Danny, pulling him in slowly. One hand cupping his cheek, he lets his thumb trail over Danny’s lips. He leans in and gives Danny ample time to pull away but when he doesn’t move Steve dips down and kisses Danny full on the mouth. Danny briefly kisses him back before he breaks their connection. Softly smiling he tugs Steve’s ear.

“What took you so long, huh?”

A loud ‘ewww’ from Charlie startles them both into a laugh and Steve picks him up, swinging him high making him giggle. He slips his arm around Danny’s waist as they walk out of the airport. He stops and breaths in the humid, ocean air. He’s home.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on how the last episode should have ended.


End file.
